


Вначале был шар

by Santia



Category: Discworld - Terry Pratchett, Snooker RPF
Genre: Crossover, Dimension Travel, Gen, Some Humor
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-25
Updated: 2017-11-25
Packaged: 2019-02-06 18:35:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,685
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12823596
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Santia/pseuds/Santia
Summary: Однажды из-за магического эксперимента снукеристы попали на Плоский Мир Терри Пратчетта. Им предстоит выжить, вернуться домой, и, конечно, сыграть в снукер.





	Вначале был шар

**Author's Note:**

> Этот фик был написан в соавторстве с [**Captain_dar**](https://ficbook.net/authors/1908769), которая не зарегистрирована на АОЗ, но с её работами можно ознакомиться на Ficbook.net
> 
> \--------  
> Время действия – после романа «Дело табак», в тексте есть отсылки к романам «Незримые Академики» и «Ночная Стража».
> 
> Русские версии имен персонажей Плоского Мира взяты из официальных переводов издательства «Эксмо», кроме имени патриция, с которым издатели до сих пор не определятся. 
> 
> Снукерный гимн - песенка ["Snooker Loopy"](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=BliAPzEsao0)

В давние времена, когда человечество только начинало рассматривать альтернативы привычным занятиям вроде выпускания кишок своему ближнему, идеи Пространства и Времени казались слишком масштабными, чтобы удерживать их в головах одновременно. И человечество со свойственной ему уже тогда практичностью решило их смешать в единый Океан Времени. Бесчисленное количество миров-островов существует в этом океане: каменные шары вращаются вокруг своих светил, планеты сбиваются в системы, и вся эта небесная механика несется по законам космоса так, что у любого смертного голова кругом пойдет. У богов, между прочим, тоже, поэтому они и предпочитают не вдаваться в тонкости: в конце концов, гораздо проще велеть «Да будет свет!», чем объяснять, откуда он возьмется, как будет поддерживаться, и главное — кто за все это будет отвечать.

Богам также не чуждо чувство юмора. Уже никто не вспомнит, кому и когда пришло в голову сотворить Плоский Мир, водрузить его на спины четырех слонов, тех, в свою очередь, устроить на панцире гигантской черепахи Великого А'Туина, а потом отправить всю эту сомнительную конструкцию в свободное плавание. И вуаля — перед нами единственный в своем роде мир, не подчиняющийся никаким законам, кроме единственного: плыть сквозь волны океана пространства-времени куда вздумается черепашьему мозгу. 

И когда в самых что ни на есть рациональных мирах вдруг случаются чудеса, возможно, это А'Туин проплывает неподалеку. 

* * *

Эта история началась в очень приличном мире, вот он: красивый зелено-голубой шар в черном небе. Приблизимся же, пройдем сквозь облака, свернем немного налево…теперь вверх — и вот он, остров, совсем небольшой, если смотреть с божественной точки зрения. Ступим на твердую землю во всех отношениях рационального города под названием Шеффилд и прогуляемся к его центру, где находится театральный комплекс. С одной стороны — вычурная архитектура оперного театра под названием Лицей, с другой — бетонно-стеклянная коробка драматического театра, названного Крусиблом, и в антракте дон Джованни может перекинуться парой слов с Отелло на предмет куда завалиться ужинать после спектаклей. 

Но раз в год сцену Крусибла переоборудуют, и зал заполняется не совсем театральной публикой. Тогда Отелло, Гамлет, Офелия и Дездемона сами превращаются в зрителей, для которых разыграют пьесу, вечную и всякий раз уникальную, где никто не предскажет итог, но его можно попробовать угадать и этим ощутимо поправить финансовые дела. На исход поединка Ромео с Тибальтом ставок не принимают, а вот сумеет ли кто-то остановить Ронни О'Салливана — совсем другое дело. 

…в конце апреля, когда установилась прекрасная солнечная погода, а в Шеффилд съехались игроки, судьи, телевизионщики, газетчики и просто зеваки, Барри Хирн стремительной походкой вошел в Крусибл, застегивая на ходу пиджак. Строгого покроя, сдержанного оттенка, дивно гармонирующий с ярко-желтым в цветочек галстуком. 

— Где все? — гневно спросил он, оглядываясь по сторонам. Ответом ему было безмолвие пустого зрительного зала. 

— Будут с минуты на минуту, — из комментаторской кабинки высунулся Стив Дэвис и приветливо махнул другу рукой. 

Хирн вздохнул. 

— Когда я говорю, чтобы все собрались к двум часам, это значит, в полвторого все должны быть на месте!

— Тиран, — ехидно ответил Дэвис, и его айфон согласно пикнул. 

— Не скрываю и горжусь, — Хирн уселся в кресло в первом ряду и закинул ногу на ногу. — Чем вы там занимаетесь?

— Готовимся к началу трансляций, — ответил из-за плеча Дэвиса Стивен Хендри, пряча в карман колоду карт для покера. С другой стороны фыркнул Кен Догерти, и все трое вышли из кабины. 

— Опоздавших буду штрафовать, — мечтательно сказал Хирн, откидываясь на спинку кресла. — По пять фунтов за каждые пять минут опоздания… 

Ворвавшаяся в следующие две минуты в Крусибл компания из четырех человек выглядела так, словно расстаться даже с шиллингом было бы невыносимой тяжестью для любого из них…ну, ладно, кроме Питера Эбдона. Впрочем, если в каждой системе имеются полюса, и Питер был одним из них, то вторым выступал Марк Уильямс, чью манеру одеваться в стиле «презрение гламуру и адептам его» критиковали и высмеивали уже два поколения журналистов и несметные полчища фанатов. Джон Хиггинс во всем этом придерживался золотой середины и вполне мог сойти за успешного бухгалтера, а Ронни О'Салливану было бесполезно прилагать любые усилия, чтобы произвести впечатление хотя бы внешней респектабельности. 

_Дзынь!_

Со звоном разбилось стекло, Кен Догерти в последний момент пригнулся, и неясный предмет, смахивающий на артиллерийский снаряд мелкого калибра, просвистел в паре дюймов от того места, где только что была его голова. 

_Бдыщ!_

Некоторое время спустя дружно бросившиеся на пол снукеристы попробовали поднять головы. 

— Че за хрень? — дуэтом выразили общие чувства Марк Уильямс и Ронни О'Салливан. 

— Теракт? — предположил Эбдон, опасливо оглядываясь по сторонам. 

Стены были целы, но дырка в стекле комментаторской доказывала, что нечто действительно случилось. Затем Питер перевел взгляд на стол — и его стон влился в общий хор. 

— О нет! 

Прекрасный снукерный стол, столь сбалансированный и покрытый сукном такого качества, что шар катился от легчайшего касания. Его идеально ровной поверхности больше не существовало, а в кратере по центру лежал черный снукерный шар. 

— Что это? — удивленно спросил Стив Дэвис.

— Не трогай! — завопил Хирн, но пальцы шестикратного чемпиона мира уже коснулись шара. 

Ничего не случилось, Хирн тайком перевел дух. 

И тут раздался _БАМС_. 

* * *

Главное умение волшебника — вовсе не творить магию. И даже не превращать людей в лягушек. Боги, да это умеют даже уличные фокусники и ведьмы. Когда вы охраняете мир от страшных разрушений, жизненно необходимо (а иногда и смертельно важно) выбрать наиболее безопасный угол и вовремя там укрыться. Ведь если не спасётесь вы, кто тогда спасёт мир?

Все эти мысли посетили Думминга Тупса, с мрачной решимостью выбирающегося из предусмотрительно подготовленного убежища в Бильярдном Зале Незримого Университета. Он всячески поощрял Аркканцлера, когда тот решил поддерживать физическую форму волшебников путём совершенно-не-насильственой-и-почти-добровольной записи в футбольную команду Анк-Морпоркской футбольной лиги, но последнее увлечение Наверна Чудаккулли (точнее, применение к нему Научного Подхода) начало казаться небезопасным даже по меркам Незримого Университета. В конце концов, бильярдные шары совершенно точно не должны взрываться, пробивая внушительных размеров дыру не только в стенах и бюджете Университета, но и в самой Реальности. На этот раз в радостном щебете Тварей из Нижних Измерений Думмингу послышались особенно издевательские нотки.

_Чив-чвик, чив-чвик, чииик!_

— А всё-таки здорово получилось, — удовлетворённо крякнул Аркканцлер, восставая из тучи обломков и штукатурки.

— У-ук!

— Не говори глупостей, Библиотекарь. Я просто немного ошибся в резке. И чуть не срезал, ха-ха, Главного Философа. Кстати, где он?

— Мммяяя… — послышалось из дальнего угла.

— О. Держись, старина. Сейчас мы тебя вытащим. Э-э. Думминг? У нас есть лопаты? И, если так подумать, пила тоже не помешала бы.

— И-ик!

— Хорошо, хорошо, обойдёмся без пилы. Думминг?

Тупс угрюмо кивнул и поплёлся за лопатами. 

— И всё равно это был шикарный удар, — самодовольно заявил Аркканцлер, раскуривая трубку. — Думаю, завтра надо поработать над кросс-даблом, и можно будет смело сыграть… вот только с кем?

_Чвик, чик, чвииик!_

Аркканцлер недовольно потряс головой и нахмурился.

— Но сначала нужно что-то сделать со звукоизоляцией. — Чудакулли сердито посмотрел на дыру в стене. — Ну, или просто завесить чем-нибудь. Ты как там, Философ?

— Ммяяя!

— Вот и молодчина, — рассеянно похвалил Аркканцлер, приводя в порядок мантию и водружая на голову Шляпу.

«Даже Твари в последнее время стали вести себя странно, — думал несколькими часами позже Тупс, сидя перед Гексом в надёжном убежище Факультета Высокотехнологичной Магии. — Они не пытаются вторгаться к нам. Пока, по крайней мере. Они просто наблюдают и комментируют. Издеваются и поощряют».

Нечто похожее он чувствовал на матчах футбольной лиги, когда толпа на трибунах дышала, кричала и двигалась в унисон, становясь одним живым существом. 

«Но ведь футбол смотрят люди, верно? То есть, — поправился он про себя, — в основном люди, во всех смыслах этого «в основном». А кем они себя считают? Неужели они ведут себя как… публика?»

_…чвик?_

Вот оно. 

Наконец-то ему удалось схватить за хвост мысль, не дававшую покоя с тех пор, как Аркканцлер всерьез увлёкся бильярдом, а щебет Тварей из редкого явления стал частью обыденной реальности Незримого Университета (если к нему вообще было применимо слово «реальность», не говоря уже об «обыденности»). 

Увы, легче от этого открытия Думмингу не стало. К вторжению Тварей все волшебники были готовы постоянно, но Твари в роли зрителей — это что-то новое. Это всё равно что взглянуть в Бездну и получить в ответ Приветливую Улыбку и Дружелюбный Взгляд. 

Думминг поёжился. И это новое не слишком понравится ни волшебникам, ни другому мастеру Взглядов — патрицию Ветинари. 

«Надеюсь, что мы не призвали ничего потустороннего», — честно подумал про себя Тупс и запустил Гекс рассчитать траекторию выхода из снукера на трёх цветных шарах.

* * *

— Аааа…аааа….апчхи! Эй, есть тут кто живой?

Ронни О'Салливан лежал на полу, в спину ему упиралось нечто непонятное, но на ощупь состоящее сплошь из углов, а лицо и грудь, насколько он мог судить, прикрывала какая-то ткань, тяжелая и пыльная. В ярости он потянул за её край, чтобы содрать с головы, и тянул, тянул и тянул, а она все не заканчивалась, пока по лбу не стукнуло чем-то холодным и металлическим.

— Фак! — эмоционально выразился он, разобравшись на ощупь, что стукнувший его предмет — кольцо с зажимом, а эта необъятная и пыльная штуковина оказалась портьерой. Но даже освободившись от неё, он все равно ничего не видел: вокруг было темно.

— Слышу, с Ронни все в порядке, — произнес неподалеку Стив Дэвис. — Остальные все целы? Подайте голос, что ли.

— Я вроде бы цел, — раздалось во мраке.

— И я…

— И я…

— Ой, а что это на меня свалилось?

— Барри, а вы в порядке?

— Спасибо, Джон, ценю твою заботу.

О'Салливан полез в карман, и через пару мгновений мрак немного рассеялся, отступив от светящегося экрана смартфона. Под одобрительные возгласы во тьме зажигались другие огоньки, и уже в полумраке снукеристы разобрали, что сидят или полулежат на полу какой-то большой комнаты без окон, заставленной длинными рядами вешалок. 

— Кажется, мы попали в костюмерную, — сказал Питер Эбдон.

— А мне кажется, что мы в неё врезались, — произнес еще один голос, который игроки никак не ожидали услышать.

Они синхронно повернули экраны смартфонов на максимальной яркости в угол, из которого донесся голос, и сидящий там человек сощурился.

— Эйриан? 

Знаменитый рефери развел руками, потом аккуратно снял с плеча нечто объемное и плюшевое и, держа двумя пальцами перед собой, придирчиво изучил, прежде чем отбросить в ту же сторону, где валялась куча одежды, два парика и манекен с отлетевшей головой.

— Вообще-то, у меня было назначено интервью вот с этими, — он кивнул в сторону Дэвиса и Хендри, — господами. Поэтому я, конечно, зашел в Крусибл, пошел в зал, а потом — бамс! — и я прихожу в себя на полу под кучей старых костюмов, пыльных, между прочим.

— Так ты зашел позже всех, — ухватился за его слова Хендри, — ты видел, что случилось?

— Что-то очень ярко засветилось, потом очень громко загремело, а потом я пришел в себя на полу под кучей…

— Понятно. Может быть, случился взрыв, и мы провалились в костюмерную Крусибла? — спросил Джон Хиггинс.

— В Крусибле костюмерная в другой стороне, — мрачно ответил Кен.

— Тогда, может быть, случился взрыв, и нас отнесли в костюмерную?

— Зачем? И какой взрыв?

— Эээ….теракт? — Джон благоразумно ухватился за вопрос, на который было проще придумать ответ.

— Теракт? В Шеффилде? В Крусибле? — хором спросили остальные и так же хором ответили: — Да кому мы нужны!

— Давайте отсюда выбираться, — предложил Марк Уильямс. — Где-то должна быть дверь…

Дверь они в итоге нашли. Запертую. И замерли в задумчивости: теоретически, её можно было бы открыть силой, но неизвестно, как на это посмотрят владельцы и сколько потребуют заплатить за нанесенный ущерб.

— Позвоним и попросим нас выпустить, — решил Хирн. — Что за черт?! Сеть не ловится!

— У тебя какой сейчас оператор? — спросил Дэвис и вытащил свой айфон. — Я попробую свой…черт, он тоже сеть не видит!

— Тогда предлагаю выломать, — весело сказал Марк Уильямс.

— Эйриен, а что нам за это будет? — заинтересовался Эбдон.

— А пусть поймают сначала, — безмятежно откликнулся Джон Хиггинс. — И докажут, что это мы…

— На-ва-лись!

Дверь выдержала две атаки, но под третьей сдалась, вывалившись плашмя в коридор, а на неё, образовав сдавленно шипящую кучу-малу, шлепнулись снукеристы. Более опытные их товарищи в лице знаменитого судьи, двух величайших чемпионов и самого руководителя обогнули кучу по бокам и вышли в коридор.

— Надо бы поставить дверь на место, — сказал Стивен Хендри. — Чтобы в глаза не бросалось.

— Или хотя бы к стенке прислонить, — поддержал Дэвис.

Коридор привел к еще одной двери, открыв которую, они оказались на улице. И замерли.

Толпа, огромная, шумная, мощная, катилась во все стороны сразу — безбрежное людское море с торчащими из него кое-где островками. Высокие и низкие, толстые и худые, огромные и карлики — они шли и бежали, останавливались и сразу же снова неслись. По брусчатке катились телеги, проносились всадники, и над всем этим стоял такой запах, что слезы брызнули из глаз. 

— Кажется, мы не в Шеффилде, — сказал Кен Догерти.

— Может, здесь снимают кино? — с надеждой в голосе спросил Хиггинс. — БиБиСи опять что-то экранизирует?

— Нет, — авторитетно сказал Хендри. — Не слышал ни о каких съемках в Шеффилде.

— Он в курсе, у него инсайдерская информация, — хохотнул Марк Уильямс, тем не менее, держась поближе к стене и внимательно изучая улицу.

— Эй, вы, человеки! — загромыхало в воздухе, и ошарашенные игроки увидели двигающийся по направлению к ним оживший кусок скалы в бронированном нагруднике, снятом, судя по всему, с боевого слона, и шлеме. — Енто вы тут Под-Рываете?

Девять пар глаз с ужасом воззрились на каменного монстра: его необъятную грудь украшало нечто отдалённо напоминающее полицейский значок, что было скверно само по себе, а уж дубинка в огромной лапище и небрежно болтающееся за плечом какое-то осадное орудие нисколько не улучшали ситуацию. 

— Я сержант Детрит и, енто, арестовываю вас по обвинению, — он вытащил из под нагрудника кусок бумаги, несколько раз перевернул его и, наконец, зачитал: — в, енто, Злостной Под-Рывной деятельности!

— Мы точно не в Шеффилде, — пробормотал Кен.

* * *

Несколько часов спустя и несколькими кварталами дальше, в уютных камерах Псевдополис-Ярда вспыхнула жаркая дискуссия. Как ни странно, о снукере.

— Я всего лишь хотел рассказать ему, кто мы такие и как играют в снукер! Я не виноват в том, что эти идиоты меня не так поняли! — Марк Уильямс остановился перед решёткой и пнул её ногой. — И какого чёрта вы, болваны, молчали, пока я распинался перед этими тупыми копами?

— Кхе-кхе.

— Прости, Эйриан.

— Да не хотелось тебя прерывать, — ухмыльнулся О'Салливан, — ты так увлекательно рассказывал.

— Ты был очень красноречив, — поддержал Рона Хендри, — лично я сразу понял, что снукер — это где сначала тычут в соперника палкой, а потом добивают левым хуком. Очень точное описание.

Остальные снукеристы хихикнули. Марк попытался испепелить приятеля взглядом, но, к сожалению, его убийственная сила пропала: в Ярде придерживались мнения, что много света в камерах ни к чему.

— Особенно мне понравилась часть, где Марк пытался продемонстрировать свой замечательный хук тому сержанту, — ехидно заметил Дэвис, с удобством устраиваясь на своей койке. — Да ты просто Тайсон и Сталлоне в одном лице. Жаль, что соперник стоял как скала. В буквальном смысле.

— Булыжник чёртов, — буркнул Уильямс.

— Енто называецца Сло-Весное Ос-Краб-ление, — поделился со снукеристами охранявший камеры тролль, — двадцать долларов штрафа.

— Заткнись.

— Тридцать долларов.

Молчавший доселе Хирн заинтересовался.

— То есть одно оскорбление стоит двадцать долларов, а два — тридцать? У вас тут что, _оптовые скидки_?

— Ага. Енто называецца На-Коп-пительная Система. После ста долларов — бесплатный суп. Оформить?

— Нет, спасибо.

— Мне не хочется прерывать вашу дискуссию, джентльмены, — вмешался в разговор Кен, — но может, у вас есть идеи по поводу того, где мы очутились? 

— Возможно, мы умерли, и это загробный мир, — меланхолично заметил Питер Эбдон. Он сидел на своей койке в позе лотоса, его лицо выражало абсолютное умиротворение. 

— В раю я бы смотрел из вип-ложи, как Лейтон Ориент выигрывает чемпионат мира по футболу, — отрезал Хирн. — А в аду были бы черти с вилами и котлы с кипящей смолой. Ни футбола, ни чертей тут нет. Скорее, мы сошли с ума и видим галлюцинации. 

— Все вместе? — спросил Джон Хиггинс. 

— Нет, возможно, кто-то один, — ответил Эбдон. — А остальные — порождения его болезненной фантазии. 

Игроки переглянулись и дружно вздрогнули. 

— Мне кажется, мы переместились во времени, — сказал Кен. — Вы ведь заметили, как выглядели люди на улице? А что за одежда была на тех парнях, которые помогали сержанту Детриту нас арестовывать? 

— В каком времени водятся существа вроде этого? — Ронни спустил ноги на пол и кивком указал на тролля. — Это же не человек!

— Он вполне разумен, — пожал плечами Догерти. — К тому же, откуда нам знать, как далеко мы переместились, в какую сторону, и какими могут быть там люди? 

— Главное — это как нам отсюда выбраться, — сказал О'Салливан. — У нас чемпионат мира начинается. Мы с Уильямсом играем завтра, ты и Стивен со Стивом должны быть в комментаторской кабине…

— Может, просто позовём их главного и попросим отпустить нас? — наивно предположил Хиггинс.

— Позвал уже один такой, — буркнул Хендри, не слишком понизив голос и заработав очередной Взгляд Уильямса.

— Я с ним поговорю, — оживился Эбдон, — возможно, мне удастся убедить…

— Я, — выделив слово, резко прервал его Хирн, — с ним поговорю. И буду очень вам признателен, если вы все, подчёркиваю, все будете молчать. Вы меня поняли? Рон?

— Ять, — выразился пятикратный чемпион мира.

— Замечательно. Когда я буду обращаться к вам, можете согласно кивать. И не забудьте сделать умные лица. 

В этот момент открылась дверь в дальнем конце коридора, впуская незнакомого пока игрокам высокого худого мужчину средних лет. Его сопровождал второй стражник, молодой человек с ярко-рыжими волосами.

Командор Ваймс остановился перед камерами и мрачно уставился на заключённых тяжёлым взглядом полицейского, у которого выдался длинный и не слишком лёгкий день. Сперва те показались ему чёртовыми хлыщами, нытиками или безобидными дурачками, но чутьё подсказывало, что первому взгляду не стоит слишком доверять. Долговязый любитель кулачных боёв, рискнувший сразиться с Детритом, явно не был безобидным, в пожилом парне со странными стекляшками на носу Сэму виделось что-то неуловимо знакомое, а невысокий плотный типчик с невинными голубыми глазами подозрительно напоминал дочиста вымытую и хорошо откормленную версию Шнобби Шноббса. И всё это под конец смены. Клятье.

— Добрый вечер, господа, — вежливо поздоровался молодой человек. — Я — капитан Городской Стражи Моркоу, а это — командующий Городской Стражей, Герцог Анк-Морпоркский, сэр Сэмюэль Ваймс.

Ваймс досадливо поморщился.

— Развели аристократов, — пробурчал Ронни, не слишком-то понизив голос.

— Сэр?

— Так это вы здесь главный? — вмешался Эйриан, оттеснив от решётки Хирна. — Хромает у вас организация, комиссар.

— Командор, — поправил Уильямса Ваймс. — Могу я поинтересоваться, на основании чего сделан такой вывод, сэр?

— Ну как же. Во время нашего ареста было нарушено сразу несколько правил: ваши, гм, сотрудники не предъявили свои документы, не зачитали нам права, процедура задержания не выдерживает никакой критики, а уж что касается работы ваших конвойных и содержания здесь, в камерах… 

Эйриан Уильямс наслаждался ситуацией. Всё-таки, работа рефери по сравнению со службой в полиции не так насыщена событиями. Последний раз ему было так же весело, когда пришлось буквально с боем вырывать Стивена Хендри из рук жаждавших интервью китайских журналистов, одновременно удерживая Ронни О'Салливана от попыток поговорить начистоту с ними же. Ваймс тоже понял, почему этот тип показался ему знакомым: коп всегда остаётся копом. Даже если свалился непонятно откуда.

— Вы стражник, сэр? — одобрительно хмыкнул командор.

— Предпочитаю слово «полицейский», сэр. Сержант полиции Эйриан Уильямс, сэр. В отставке.

— Приятно познакомиться, сержант. Кстати, насчёт ареста. Я читал рапорт, там написано, что мои офицеры представились вам по всей форме. И даже показали значки. Что с вашим товарищем, у него судороги?

Хиггинс, попытавшись вмешаться в беседу двух копов, согнулся, схватившись за ногу. Удар добротным ботинком в лодыжку и не такие чудеса способен творить.

— Да, такая болезнь, — ответил Уильямс невозмутимо. — Так вот, по поводу того, что нам представились. Вот эти значки — это что, и есть ваши документы? А где написано, что это именно ваш значок? 

Ваймс собрался было поставить умника на место, но… он же был копом, так? Похоже, где-то выпускают особую породу людей, имеющих привычку замечать несоответствия и задавать неудобные вопросы в неудобное время.

— То, что я — это я, вам подтвердит любой мой подчинённый, сэр. А также куча шишек здесь, в этом городе, включая лорда Ветинари. А вот кто вы такие, и, главное, как вы сюда попали, мне до сих пор неизвестно. Не желаете ли рассказать об этом, господа?

— Ох. — В камере воцарилось тяжёлое молчание. Никто не знал, с чего начать.

— Ну, э-э. Мы пришли в театр, там готовили первый матч турнира, а Барри назначил нам встречу и потом фотосессию, и тут на стол упал шар, Стив его взял, а потом… потом мы вышли на улицу, встретили сержанта Детрита, и нас арестовали, — изложил свою версию событий Стивен. — Так ведь?

— Ну да, как-то так, — поддержал друга Марк. — По-моему, всё понятно.

— А мне как раз ничего не понятно, — вздохнул Ваймс. — Что за турнир может проводиться в театре, где находится этот театр, что такое, — тут Ваймс сверился с записями в блокноте Моркоу, — «фотосессия», кто такие Стив и Барри, и что за таинственный шар у вас появился. 

Здесь командор неосмотрительно сделал паузу, которую поспешили заполнить все сразу.

— Стив и Барри — это вот он и он!

— Ага, сладкая парочка.

— Марк!

— Фотосессия — это…

— Ты что, никогда не слышал о Крусибле?

— Это когда делают фотографии. Такие картинки…

— Нет, вы только послушайте, он ничего не знает о…

— Да, такие картинки с вашими ро…

— Марк!!

— Как это какой турнир, по снукеру, разумеется!

— Морд...

— Лицами, Марк, нарисованными…

— …Очень быстро

— И со всеми прыщами. Ай!

— В Шеффилде!

— Прыщи в Шеффилде??

— Театр в Шеффилде!

Ваймс попытался вставить слово в объяснения снукеристов, не преуспел, поэтому снял со стены подсвечник и с размаху грохнул им об пол. Тишина получилась ещё более оглушительной, чем шум до этого момента. Сэм перевёл дух, собрался с мыслями и спросил наугад:

— Турнир по снукеру?

— Да, по снукеру! — радостно подтвердил Марк Уильямс, подскочив к решётке и попытавшись изобразить несколько прицельных движений. Ваймс и Моркоу поспешно отступили, схватившись за мечи.

— Спасибо, сэр, думаю, мы поняли. Снукер — это вид боевого искусства?

Снукеристы хихикнули. Уильямс-коп пожал плечами.

— По-разному бывает. Иногда — бой, иногда — медитация, иногда крепкий и здоровый сон…

— Секс…

— Марк!!!

Капитан Моркоу покраснел.

— О. То есть это, это, ээ… какое-то извращение?

Уильямс (не коп) заржал.

— Ну, это смотря кто с кем, с каким счётом и как долго.

— Так, прекращайте этот балаган, у меня голова от вас разболелась, — вмешался Хендри. — Снукер — это такой вид бильярда, командор.

Впервые с момента начала разговора Ваймс проявил признаки живого интереса.

— О, так это бильярд? Так бы сразу и сказали, сэр. А вы, значит, игроки?

— Профессиональные игроки! Да! — Хирн облегчённо вздохнул. На горизонте океана абсурда, наконец-то появилась суша и слабая надежда на спасение. — Я им плачу за то, что они играют друг с другом, а другие люди платят мне, чтобы на это посмотреть. 

— Ничего себе, сэр. — Ваймс недоуменно покачал головой. — Есть, конечно, ребята, которые зарабатывают на жизнь игрой в бильярд. Если они достаточно хороши у стола, а также быстро бегают и владеют оружием, то вполне смогут положить в карман пару долларов и даже их сохранить. Но платить за то, чтобы посмотреть как кто-то гоняет шары по столу? Где-то на Диске есть страна с такой жизнью?

— Да разве же это жизнь, — сокрушенно протянул Хиггинс.

— Вот! Вот и я говорю, нельзя так жить! Эти постоянные полёты, фотосессии, и опять полёты, и ещё полёты, — горячо поддержал его Ронни.

— Я так расстраиваюсь, когда получаю призовые!

— А я — когда их не получаю!

Вспыхнувшую с новой силой дискуссию, на сей раз о призовых и жизни в перелётах, прервал Хирн, дружелюбно улыбнувшись Хиггинсу и тихонько шепнув ему на ухо несколько слов о новом контракте. Шотландец потрясенно умолк, а уже наученный горьким опытом Ваймс воспользовался возникшей паузой, чтобы продолжить этот странный допрос.

— Вы упомянули город, — тут он в очередной раз посмотрел в блокнот Моркоу, — Шеффилд. Никогда не слышал о таком, сэр. Где он находится?

Ещё одна пауза, полная тяжёлых раздумий.

— Похоже, что этот город… находится слишком далеко отсюда, — странным голосом проговорил Барри. Приближавшийся берег оказался слишком крутым и скалистым, и то, что издали казалось спасением, сейчас сулило верную смерть.

— Или слишком давно отсюда, — неожиданно добавил Кен.

— Что?... — начал Ваймс и осекся. 

_Вспомни тот вечер, когда ты гнался за убийцей по крыше Библиотеки, Ваймс, а вокруг бушевала гроза. Потом ты очнулся в совершенно незнакомом Анк-Морпорке. Вспомни свои страх и растерянность, когда никто тебя не узнавал, пока в этом же, чёрт побери, участке и в этой же самой камере ты не встретил людей, которые не сочли тебя сумасшедшим._

— Сэр? — встревожено спросил Моркоу. — Вы в порядке, сэр?

— Командор? — подал голос Хирн — Мы действительно не знаем, как попали сюда. Мы даже не знаем, где это «сюда» находится. Держу пари, любой, услышавший, кто мы и откуда появились, или просто посмеётся, или засунет нас в психушку.

_Путешествия между мирами случаются. И путешествия во времени возможны, ты сам одно пережил. А ведь этим бедолагам повезло меньше, чем тебе, они не знают, что их ждёт._

— Можно подумать, это когда-то помогало, — произнёс Ваймс вслух.

Капитан Моркоу и Барри обменялись недоумёнными взглядами.

— Вы о чём сейчас, командор? — спросил, наконец, Хирн.

— О. Простите, — вынырнул из неожиданно нахлынувших воспоминаний Ваймс. 

Клятые волшебники! Сначала он по их воле совершил путешествие в собственное тёмное прошлое и прогулялся по своей могиле, теперь эти бедолаги. Точно. Волшебники. Сейчас он пойдёт и как следует разберётся с ними. В конце концов, это его город.

— Э-э. Господа, я, кажется, понял, кто вам может помочь. Но в целях вашей же безопасности, — Ваймс выразительно посмотрел на Марка Уильямса, — я вынужден задержать вас. На, скажем, ещё пару суток.

— Пару суток, здесь? По закону вы не имеете права держать нас в камере столько времени без предъявления обвинения! — возмутился Барри.

— В этом городе закон — лорд Ветинари, мистер Хирн, — ровным голосом ответил Ваймс.

— Но это же тирания! — ужаснулся Кен.

— Он правитель этого города, а не тиран, сэр, — укоризненно заметил Моркоу.

— Моркоу, он сам себя всегда называет тираном и, провалиться мне на этом месте, делает всё для того, чтобы об этом никто не забывал. По-моему, он… — Ваймс остановился на полуслове.

Да.

Человек, способный поверить в невероятное, если оно станет единственно возможным ответом. Он может знать, что с этим делать. Он всегда знает, что делать.

Ветинари.

— Впрочем, у меня есть идея получше, — задумчиво сказал командор. — Приглашаю вас, джентльмены, на небольшую прогулку по достопримечательностям славного города Анк-Морпорка. Под охраной моих лучших офицеров, разумеется.

— Что, вот прямо так пойдём гулять? 

— Да, сэр. И первым делом мы с вами посетим…

Дверь наверху открылась, и в коридор с трудом и изрядным скрежетом протиснулся Детрит.

— Патрыцый желает вас видеть, сэр! С вашими Глыбо-Кова-жамыми гостями.

— …дворец патриция, — торжествующе закончил Ваймс. Так приятно, для разнообразия, не ошибаться. 

* * *

— А, Ваймс. Как хорошо, что вы зашли, — произнёс патриций Анк-Морпорка, Хэвлок Ветинари — А где наши гости?

— Ждут за дверью, сэр, — ответил Ваймс. — Хотел сперва сказать вам пару слов наедине, сэр.

— Дайте угадаю, о чём, Ваймс. Возможно, о том, что появление этих людей здесь не случайно совпало с рядом других странностей, иногда безобидных, иногда — разрушительных? О том, что они волей Рока заброшены к нам в город, не принадлежа этому времени и этому месту? Прошу вас, не стойте вот так, с открытым ртом. 

«Как он это делает? — с ненавистью подумал Ваймс. — Идёшь к нему с честной и справедливой просьбой, а в итоге выглядишь дурак-дураком: все твои желания просчитаны, проблемы решены еще неделю назад, а тебе дают понять, что ты понапрасну отнимаешь время у занятого человека». Вслух он ухитрился выдавить:

— Как вы догадались, сэр?

Ветинари раздражённо пожал плечами.

— Я не первый год правлю Анк-Морпорком, Ваймс. А правитель города, в котором каждое лето горит чёртова река, раз в месяц взрывается Гильдия Алхимиков, а оккультные сущности и духи являются с регулярностью отпускников на побережье Щеботана, не может не чувствовать появление очередной потусторонней напасти. С Музыкой Рока и Движущимися картинками мы до сих пор не разобрались. Футбол нам удалось взять под контроль, хотя бы частично. Но вчера волшебники начали экспериментировать с бильярдными шарами. А сегодня девять человек сваливаются в костюмерную «Диска» буквально с неба. Это необычно, а я, уж поверьте, без ваших докладов могу понять, когда в моём городе происходит нечто необычное. Одним словом, Ваймс, хватит держать наших пришельцев в приёмной. Ведите их.

Когда компанию снукеристов под впечатляющим конвоем в лицах Ваймса, Детрита, Моркоу и констебля Дорфла впустили к патрицию, Ветинари стоял посреди кабинета с сияющей на лице дежурной улыбкой из разряда «10.00 — 12.00: приём очередных «боги-сколько-же-их-ещё» послов; быть приветливым, улыбаться людям, не пытаться убить».

— Добро пожаловать в Анк-Морпорк, джентльмены! — торжественно поприветствовал гостей патриций.

— Тоже мне названьице, — начал было бормотать Ронни, но наткнулся на открытый и благожелательный взгляд Хирна, в котором ясно читались условия его будущих контрактов, если он немедленно не заткнётся.

— Не то, чтобы мы сами решили посетить вас, ээ, сэр, — произнёс Хирн вслух. — Как-то само получилось. Мы все просто пришли на работу, а потом раз — и произошла вся эта история, ну и вот, мы здесь.

— Сгораю от нетерпения выслушать вашу историю с самого начала. Присаживайтесь, господа, мы все внимание. Ах да. Где же мои манеры. Меня зовут Хэвлок Ветинари. К сожалению, не имею чести быть знакомым с вами, джентльмены? — патриций вопросительно посмотрел на Хирна, с безошибочным чутьём выделив его, как главного в компании.

— Надо же, тиран, а такой вежлив… — начал Марк, но тут Хирн очень больно наступил ему на ногу.

— Прошу прощения, сэр… милорд. Меня зовут Барри Хирн, — с этими словами Барри протянул Ветинари руку. — Я тоже тиран, управляю снукером и командую всеми этими людьми.

— Тираны пожимают друг другу руки? — удивился Питер.

— Ещё как, — радостно заверил его Ветинари, пожимая в ответ руку Хирна.

Хирн начал представлять присутствующих:

— Молодого человека, отдавшего дань вашей, милорд, вежливости, зовут Марк Уильямс. Тот, кто восхитился вашей демократичностью — Питер Эбдон, наш главный музыкант и психоаналитик. Господин, критикующий название вашего во всех отношениях замечательного города — Ронни О'Салливан. В арьергарде — Стивен Хендри, Стив Дэвис, Кен Догерти, Джон Хиггинс и Эйриан Уильямс.

— И все вы являетесь, скажем так, профессиональными игроками в игру под названием снукер? 

— Не все. Эйриан Уильямс — рефери. Стивен Хендри, к моему величайшему расстройству, вместо того, чтобы играть, третий год подряд издевательски комментирует выступления своих коллег. Время от времени к нему присоединяются Стив и Кен. Тогда они вместо работы режутся в карты и травят анекдоты. Ещё есть жулики и местные сумасшедшие, — сердито закончил Хирн, ткнув пальцем поочерёдно в Хиггинса и Ронни.

— И, разумеется, тираны, — весело подытожил Ветинари, приветливо кивнув Хирну. Надувшиеся было на «жулика» и «сумасшедшего» шотландец с англичанином хихикнули, увидев выражение лица Хирна. — Ох, я тоже вынужден постоянно напоминать людям о том, кто я такой, — с непритворно-поддельной скромностью продолжил патриций. — Верите ли, мистер Хирн, иногда я даже задумываюсь о каком-нибудь значке с надписью.

— Нужно что-нибудь яркое и заметное. Ну, знаете, красное с зелёным, — авторитетно заявил законодатель мод Эбдон.

— Лично я предпочитаю чёрное.

— Милорд? Но тогда ваш чёрный значок могут не заметить на вашей мантии!

— Ну, зато никто не сможет сказать, что его не предупредили, — заключил Ветинари. — Вернёмся же к вам и вашей истории. Мистер Хирн, когда вы представляли мне своих коллег, вы назвали только имена. К моему величайшему сожалению, они мне ни о чём не говорят, хотя по вашему тону я понял, что должны были бы. Поэтому сейчас я хочу услышать все подробности. Итак, чем снукер является для вас? 

И Хирн рассказал патрицию всё, начиная с момента появления снукера в бесконечно далёкой Индии и заканчивая нынешним чемпионатом. По мере того, как Барри рассказывал об истории игры и вкладе в неё всех присутствующих в кабинете, Ветинари внимательно изучал каждого из них, задерживая на них взгляд несколько дольше, чем это было комфортно. 

Когда снукерный тиран закончил повествование, патриций некоторое время молчал, изучая свои записи и сложив руки перед собой, и, наконец произнёс странно далёким тоном, как будто читал книгу, видимую только ему одному:

— Не могу не отметить, господа, что вы представляете собой не просто, скажем так, профессию. Вы — это целый мир…

— Эй, а откуда у вас наш кубок? — перебил его заскучавший от долгих речей Ронни. Игнорируя предостерегающее шипение Хирна, он встал и ткнул пальцем в сторону камина.

— Простите? — теперь Ветинари выглядел по-настоящему удивлённым. — Ваш кубок? Боюсь, вы ошибаетесь, мистер О'Салливан. Этот кубок был подарен мне послом Агатовой Империи, господином Хоном.

— Ворюга этот ваш Хон, — с убеждённостью профессионала заверил патриция Хиггинс.

— Точно, это наш кубок, — подтвердил слова приятелей Стивен, некоторое время пристально изучавший предмет на каминной полке. — Послушайте, что вы с ним сделали? Вы зачем надписи стёрли?

Ветинари холодно посмотрел на Хендри.

— Надписи, мистер Хендри? И что же там было написано?

— Наши имена, разумеется! Всех чемпионов мира, начиная с Джо Дэвиса! Да вы хоть понимаете, что натворили, вы же… вы же саму Историю уничтожили! 

— Мистер Хендри, прошу вас, успокойтесь, — резко сказал патриций. 

Увы, всемогущий тиран Анк-Морпорка не был знаком с шотландцами, которые в гневе напрочь игнорировали все предупреждения инстинктов и здравого смысла, что уж говорить об оппонентах. А все генетическая память: трудно заметить тех, кого ваши предки веками с воплем «Своообоооодааа!!» втаптывали в поле битвы под звуки волынок. Поэтому предостережение и произвело эффект напёрстка с маслом, вылитым в штормовое море. Семикратный чемпион мира вместе с подскочившим к нему Хиггинсом схватили кубок прежде, чем патриций и Ваймс успели что-либо сказать.

Последнее, что запомнил Ваймс, летящий в прыжке в попытке защитить патриция, — световой кулак, пробивший дырку в стене кабинета, и мощное сияние, исходящее от кубка. Затем раздался грохот, и Вселенная уютно свернулась.

* * *

Красный шар поблескивал у лузы. От игрока до него расстояние было приличным, но, все-таки, стоял он удобно. Стоило рискнуть. Аркканцлер оперся на стол объемной грудью, прицелился и ударил. 

Белый биток описал петлю вокруг красного и замер. 

Чудакулли чертыхнулся: уже который раз верные шары вместо того, чтобы идти в лузы, попадали в борта, губки, стукались о противоположные края, выскакивали обратно и даже зависали в воздухе. Снукер сошел с ума. Да и в целом, разладилось что-то на Плоском Мире.

— Аркканцлер? Сэр?

В двери кабинета Чудакулли заглянул Думминг.

— Ну? — прорычал Аркканцлер, выпрямившись и демонстративно отставив кий в сторону. Следует заметить, что смотрелся он весьма колоритно в своей мантии с подобранным и завязанным у пояса подолом (чтобы не мешала задирать ноги при некоторых ударах). Борода была закинута через плечо назад на спину, а шляпа залихватски сдвинута на затылок.

— Это касательно Гекса, Аркканцлер. — Тупс зашел в кабинет. — Он в последнее время начал барахлить.

— Что, и он тоже?

— Да, сэр. Во время последнего расчета он дал ответ на мертвом наречии омнейского языка. Мы не сразу сообразили, что это именно оно, к счастью, профессор бесполезных изысканий пришел на помощь — вот и считайте, что может оказаться полезным в наше время. Впрочем, после того, как мы расшифровали этот ответ, Гекс перешел на северо-восточное агатейское наречие, а сейчас разговаривает сам с собой на трех языках одновременно. Профессор бесполезных изысканий и завкафедрой бесконечных штудий уже час сидят и записывают за ним. Кажется, пришло время делать Ап-Грейд.

— Менять муравейник? — перевел на человеческий язык Чудакулли. — Только не на кур. Куры — через мой труп.

— Ни в коем случае, Аркканцлер! — заверил Тупс, честно глядя начальству в глаза. — Я категорически против кур. Но, что если пчелы? Они обладают сложной общественной структурой и, кроме того, у них есть очень важное достоинство в сравнении с муравьями: они могут производить мед! У нас в Университете может быть собственная пасека.

Чудакулли задумался. Мысли о свежем меде, утках в меду, семге в медовом соусе, медовых пирогах, грибах с медом и просто сочащихся сотах были приятны.

— А чем они будут питаться?

— Я думал, что мы могли бы организовать для них небольшой луг… неподалеку.

— В Анк-Морпорке? — Аркканцлер расхохотался. — Сынок, покажи мне того безумца, который решится попробовать мед из нектара, собранного в пределах Анк-Морпорка! Меня больше интересует причина, по которой разладился снукер. Я играю с левым нижним винтом, а биток ведет себя так, словно его запустили с верхним правым.

— В таком случае, Аркканцлер, возможно, вам стоит закладывать верхний правый винт, чтобы направить шар туда, куда вы хотите? — рискнул Думминг.

— С правым верхним винтом он летит вперед, как будто его двинули прямо в лоб, причем наш Библиотекарь. Ты проверял, что там с магическими полями?

— Да, сэр, — тяжело вздохнул Тупс. — Собственно, это вторая и главная причина, по которой я здесь. Помните, вчера вечером вы играли в снукер?

— Ага, отличная была партия! — Чудакулли широко улыбнулся от приятных воспоминаний.

— До тех пор, пока как ваш удар не пробил стену…

— Её должны были уже заделать.

— …и дырку в Реальности…

— Её тоже должны были законопатить.

— В этом все и дело Аркканцлер, — Тупс набрал в грудь воздуха, как перед прыжком в воду (если бы такое безумство вообще могло бы прийти ему в голову). — Дырку в измерении заделали. Но прежде что-то оттуда пролезло к нам. 

— Что, жуткие твари из Нижних измерений?

_…чииик, чивк-чивюююк!_

Думминга передернуло, а в ушах снова зачесалось от потустороннего чириканья Тварей. В последний раз ему показалось, что он разобрал в нем несколько слов, и это было не то знание, к которому он стремился.

— Возможно, сэр.

— Плохо, — Чудакулли поставил кий на подставку и плюхнулся в кресло. — В последний раз прорыв Тварей в Анк-Морпорк был весьма неприятен. А если об этом узнает патриций…

— Лорд Ветинари, — раздался знакомый голос за спиной Думминга, и из-за его плеча вышел личный секретарь патриция Стукпостук. — Очень хотел бы видеть вас, Аркканцлер, у себя в кабинете. Как можно скорее

Когда тебя срочно желает видеть его светлость лорд Ветинари, это пожелание следует незамедлительно выполнять, даже если ты — Аркканцлер Незримого Университета. Разумеется, если и дальше планируешь жить в Анк-Морпорке. Или жить вообще.

* * *

— Эй? Здесь есть живые? Кроме меня? — послышался нерешительный голос из камина.

— Апчхи!

— О. Круто.

— Что за хрень? — возмутилось кресло.

— Ага, Ронни в порядке.

— В порядке? На мне чёртово кресло лежит!

— А на мне — что-то очень пыльное. Опять, — укоризненно произнесла куча документов в углу голосом Эйриана Уильямса. 

— Это всего лишь государственные документы, — успокоил стол, говоривший совсем как лорд Ветинари. — Кстати, Ваймс, я очень ценю вашу преданность и похвальную реакцию, но может быть, вы всё-таки отпустите мою ногу? Благодарю вас.

— Спасибо, милорд. Я совсем не ушибся, — мрачно ответил командор Стражи, выбираясь из-под стола и помогая патрицию встать на ноги.

— Послушайте, что здесь только что произошло? — возмущённо спросил Хирн. Ветинари был прав: Барри был тираном, и тираном превосходным. А тираны, помимо прочего, очень не любят, когда в помещениях, где они находятся, что-то взрывается. А два взрыва за один день спокойно пережить может только самый покладистый и снисходительный тиран. Барри Хирн снисходительным не был. 

— Ваши друзья схватили кубок, после чего в стене моего кабинета появилась дыра, — огрызнулся Ветинари, который тоже не отличался терпимостью ко всяким взрывам и прочим шумным явлениям в своём присутствии. Пока снукеристы и стражники выбирались из завалов и пытались разгрести обломки мебели, он мрачно изучал останки стены.

В этот момент в то, что осталось от кабинета, вбежал встревоженный Стукпостук в сопровождении Чудакулли. Увидев патриция живым и — на первый взгляд — невредимым, секретарь едва не потерял сознание от облегчения. 

— У вас тут что-то взорвалось, ваша светлость, — жизнерадостно информировал патриция Чудакулли.

Годы спустя Аркканцлер будет вспоминать взгляд, которым его наградил Ветинари. Наверн Чудакулли был могущественным волшебником, десятилетиями возглавлял Незримый Университет, побывал в схватках с разнообразными Тварями, к тому же, он был в несколько раз крупнее и шире патриция. Но угроза немедленного убийства, сверкнувшая в холодных голубых глазах Ветинари, заставила усомниться, что охранные заклинания смогут принести хоть какую-то пользу. 

— Ну, то есть, ваш секретарь сказал, что вы меня хотите видеть, Хэвлок… ваша светлость, — пробормотал Чудаккулли.

— Извольте разобраться, — Ветинари обошел груду обломков, недавно бывших его столом.

— О… — Чудакулли обвел кабинет внимательным взглядом, задержал его на пыльных и помятых гостях и тяжко вздохнул. — Значит, прорыв из Иного Измерения состоялся. А это, выходит, Твари…

— Сам ты Тв… — начал чернявый пришелец, неуловимо напоминающий профессора Бенго Макарону, звезду футбольной команды «Незримых Академиков», но двое других пришельцев схватили его за руки, а третий ловко зажал ему рот ладонью и широко улыбнулся Аркканцлеру. 

— Мы спортсмены, сэр. 

И быстро пересказал волшебнику историю возникновения и развития снукера, а также обстоятельства их перемещения на Плоский Мир. 

— Значит, ситуация гораздо сложнее, — подытожил Чудакулли. — Как говорят в Щеботане, спорт — ты мир. И у нас не просто визит нескольких человек в город, а столкновение двух миров. Опять. Кстати, кто вообще додумался проводить турнир в театре?

— Сейчас точно не вспомню. А что здесь не так? — удивился Хирн.

— Сразу две вещи. Во-первых, снукер — больше, чем игра. По-вашему. Скорее, нечто вроде религии, а где религия, там с реальностью плохи дела. Да еще и магия театра, где вы несколько часов смотрите, как проживается жизнь. В случае с некоторыми героями — проживается до самого Смерти. И воображаемое становится реальным. 

— А кубок? — вредно спросил отпущенный на свободу брюнет. — Почему здесь наш кубок, почему на нем нет наших имен, и как нам, черт побери, вернуться? 

Чудакулли осторожно (что совершенно естественно для опытного волшебника, прожившего немало лет и собирающегося прожить еще не меньше) подошел к Кубку, по-прежнему сияющему на каминной полке. Его рука потянулась в карман за трубкой, но здесь Аркканцлер перехватил многозначительный взгляд Ветинари и передумал. 

— Похоже, что тут у нас еще одна дырка в реальностях! Этот кубок одновременно и ваш, и…эээ…патриция. В общем, он существует в обоих мирах одновременно, закрывая собой дырку. 

— Ну и отлично, — кивнул головой Питер, — в таком случае, не могли бы вы отодвинуть его от этой дырки, а мы пока пролезем через неё к себе домой? 

— Не все так просто, — хмыкнул Чудакулли. — Насколько я вижу, эта дырка сейчас…хм…закрыта. Но может…хм…открыться. При определенных условиях. Вы должны завладеть этим кубком.

— Не вопрос, — Марк Уильямс решительно протянул руку. Тут же от окружающего кубок сияния отделился протуберанец и шлепнул игрока по пальцам. 

— Завладеть, — пояснил волшебник, — в смысле — как вашим Кубком. Выиграть его. Раз ваш снукер — словно мир в миниатюре, то свой мир вы сможете проявить здесь. 

— Иными словами, — закончил Ветинари, — вы, джентльмены, должны провести этот ваш чемпионат здесь, в Анк-Морпорке. От начала до самого конца. Прожить жизнь, которая перед вами. Для полного равновесия, турнир должен проходить в театре. Кстати, помещение, в которое вы упали, прекрасно подойдёт для этих целей.

— Но оно разрушено! – возмутился Хирн, которого посетил внезапный приступ заботы о своих подопечных.

— Уже нет, — холодно ответил Ветинари, кивком отослав из кабинета Стукпостука. — Мистер Хирн, вы сможете организовать чемпионат?

— Безусловно! Обсудим финансовые вопросы? 

— Деньги будут. 

— Одного не пойму, почему это всегда приходит именно в моём городе? — угрюмо задал вопрос в пространство Ваймс.

— Вы хотели сказать, Ваймс, в нашем городе? — с нажимом поправил его Ветинари — В этом, командор, ничего удивительного. Как я уже отметил в разговоре с вами, в Анк-Морпорке крайне трудно отличить нормальное и реальное от необычного. То есть, более необычного, чем обычно. Буду рад завтра утром поприветствовать здесь команду нашего города, командор. Надеюсь, вы соберете её к завтрашнему утру? 

* * *

— Кто сломал стол? — спросил командор Ваймс, перекидывая сигару из одного угла рта в другой.

Стол, строго говоря, еще не было сломан окончательно. В серьезном ремонте нуждался правый длинный борт, от которого остались только светлые воспоминания. Кроме того, стол очень сильно покосился. Точнее, завалился набок.

— Енто, я просто хотел попробовать сыграть синий в среднюю, сэр, — виновато сказал Детрит. — Чтобы попасть в команду, сэр. Моя Рубина говорит, что енто очень — тролль поднял глаза к потолку и пошевелил губами, вспоминая сложное слово, — пат-рио-ти-чно.

— Боюсь, твой игровой стиль не совсем подойдет, старина, — похлопал Детрита по каменному плечу Моркоу.

— Да, енти столы такие хрупкие, — грустно согласился тролль.

Ваймс вздохнул. Придётся пойти к Ветинари и попросить новый стол. Подумать только, раньше они вполне обходились доской для дротиков. 

Снукер, как его называли пришельцы, издавна существовал в Анк-Морпорке. Он жил в прокуренных забегаловках, где собирались каталы и мелкие воры, и в роскошных салонах Гильдий среди расфуфыренной публики. В забегаловках игры часто заканчивалось поножовщиной, в салонах, по слухам, тоже. Это была школа жизни, жестокая, как всегда, но полезная. Ваймс не любил игры, но бильярд…снукер помогал ему думать. Шар за шаром, строго друг за другом…забить и не дать забить сопернику. Расставить для него ловушку и заставить ошибиться. Ударить самому и не промахнуться.

Играли многие, но турнир? Официальный турнир с публикой? С призовым, как это выразился патриций, фондом, и настоящим Кубком, на котором напишут имя победителя, чтобы сохранить в веках?

После того, как Ветинари изменил футбол, в Анк-Морпорке стало немного больше порядка: хаос обузданный и направленный всегда лучше хаоса безграничного и кипящего насилием. Футбол приобрел некий лоск и респектабельность, но продолжал быть игрой, где команды носились по полю, били по мячу, и тысячи зрителей собирались, чтобы на это поглазеть, от души поорать и подраться. Но снукер? Что, во имя всех богов, можно из него сделать? 

И всё же, тип из пришельцев по фамилии Хирн считал, что вполне можно сделать что-то, или даже нечто. При виде их с патрицием, сидящих за столом друг напротив друга, у Ваймса начинали покалывать пальцы ног: словно бы два разделенных давным-давно родственника встретились, и он не был уверен, к чему это может привести.

Не то, чтобы ему не нравились эти пришельцы. Почти все они, надо признать, оказались неплохими ребятами. Оба типа по фамилии Уильямс напросились сходить в патруль с Детритом, а жуликоватый Джон Хиггинс — с капралом Шнобби Шноббсом. Итогом стали несколько выбитых зубов у троллей, решивших сопротивляться аресту в исполнении Марка, а также пополнение в Ящике Случайно Потерянных Кошельков после рейда Шнобби и Хиггинса в окрестностях Гильдии Воров. Со Стивеном Хендри и Стивом Дэвисом Ваймс даже сыграл несколько партий на пробу и понял, что немногие способны противостоять столь мастерскому владению кием. Справиться с такими в честной игре было бы сложно. После нескольких партий в дуркер с ними же Ваймс понял, что и жульничать пришельцы умеют не хуже Шноббса. С Эбдоном, О'Салливаном и Догерти ему не удалось познакомиться поближе, однако из слов их товарищей командор сделал вывод, что эти ребята также одни из лучших. И с этими профессионалами предстояло играть его команде? 

Ха. Команда. Конечно, в неё придется вступить всему высшему офицерскому составу Стражи, потому что где еще он успеет найти за день нужное количество игроков, не склонных сразу же хвататься за кинжал или арбалет? 

— Итак, мы должны набрать восемь человек, — начал Ваймс. Рядом кашлянул Моркоу. — То есть представителей разумных видов. Провалиться мне на этом месте, если Ветинари не хочет видеть меня во главе этого балагана. Значит, ещё семь чело… добровольцев. Нет, Детрит, не ты. Во всяком случае, пока для тебя не сделали особый стол, — поспешно добавил Ваймс, заметив обиженное выражение на лице тролля.

— Я вызываюсь добровольцем, сэр, — поднял руку Моркоу. — И думаю, что капрал Шноббс и сержант Колон тоже хотят защищать честь нашего города.

Стоящая в стороне Ангва поймала взгляд Ваймса и закатила глаза. 

— Отлично. Нас уже четверо, разве это не здорово, — хмыкнул Ваймс, но имена в блокнот записал. — Да, Посети, что ты хотел?

Вопрос был обращён к вошедшему в кабинет командора констеблю Посети, полное имя которого было Посети-Неверующего-С-Разъяснительной-Брошюрой. Он был омнианином, представителем религии, чьи жрецы ещё каких-то сто лет назад практиковали такие надёжные и заслуживающие уважения методы, как пытки калёным железом, сожжения во славу Ома и многочасовые молебны. Но со временем они пришли к выводу, что гораздо проще отпечатывать религиозные памфлеты в огромных количествах и разбрасывать их среди неверующих. Констебль был очень прилежным последователем омнианской религии и серьезно подходил к вопросу просвещения. Поговаривали, что когда он выходил в патруль, завсегдатаи наиболее шумных увеселительных заведений в полном составе залезали под столы и гасили все огни.

— Я бы хотел записаться в команду, сэр, ибо слово Ома…

— Спасибо, Посети, ты принят, — поспешил прервать его Ваймс и сделал ещё одну пометку.

— Меня зовут Посети-Неверующего-С-Разъяснительной-Брошюрой, сэр, — укоризненно поправил командора констебль.

— Запишешь это сам, Посети.

Дверь в участок отворилась и впустила ещё троих неожиданных посетителей. Ваймс удивлённо посмотрел на секретаря патриция, собственного дворецкого и Аркканцлера Незримого Университета.

— Чем обязан вашему визиту, господа?

— А ты как думаешь, Сэм? — весело загремел Чудаккулли. — Записываемся в команду, разумеется. Зря я, что ли, тренировался как проклятый всю эту неделю.

— И ты, Вилликинс?

— Да, ваша светлость, — чопорно заявил дворецкий. — Смею предположить, сэр, что я приобрёл некоторую практику во время последнего визита в вашу загородную резиденцию и восстановил былые навыки.

Ваймс кивнул. Его дворецкий обладал, как выяснилось, многими талантами. Человек, способный разобраться с нежелательными визитёрами при помощи любых подручных средств (в последний раз ими оказались ножик для масла и ручной дракончик леди Сибиллы), вполне способен конкурировать с пришельцами.

— Но никакого оружия, Вилликинс. Только кий и шары. 

Правда, услужливое воображение Ваймса тут же нарисовало ему картину того, что дворецкий мог бы сотворить с упомянутыми предметами, и картина была из разряда тех, которые упорно сопротивляются любым попыткам забыть их.

— Ну а вы, Стукпостук? — спросил командор секретаря патриция, попытавшись отвлечься.

— Его светлость предположил, что вам обязательно понадобится восьмой игрок, сэр, — пожал тот плечами.

— Хорошо, — сказал Ваймс, записывая последнее имя в блокнот и подводя жирную черту. — Игроки набраны, к тренировкам, ха-ха, приступим зав… уже сегодня.

— Его Светлость любезно поделился со мной некоторыми рассуждениями на тему процесса тренировок, сэр, — невинно сообщил Стукпостук.

— Кто бы сомневался, — буркнул Ваймс. — Поделитесь же этими соображениями с нами, сэр.

— Во-первых, вам понадобятся люди для того, чтобы подсчитывать набранные очки, выставлять забитые шары обратно на стол и следить за порядком во время матча. Ими могут быть ваши люди, потому что это ведь работа Стражи, не так ли? Мистер Эйриан Уильямс вызвался помочь с правилами.

— Судьями могут быть, — Ваймс обвёл глазами кабинет — сержант Ангва и… о боги, нужен ещё кто-нибудь, кто хорошо умеет считать. Нет, Шнобби, не ты.

— Йа хорофо фчитайт, фэр. 

— Игорь?

— Йа, мифтер Ваймф.

— Стукпостук? — слабым голосом произнёс Ваймс.

— Да, сэр?

— Сообщите его светлости, что команда Анк-Морпорка набрана.

— Да, сэр.

* * *

ДРАММА!  
СТРРАСТЬ!  
АНК-МОРПОРК ПРОТИВ ИНАЗЕМЦОВ!  
ТОЛЬКО В «ДИСКЕ»!  
СНУКЕР!  
ЛУЧШЕ, ЧЕМ «КОРОНА И МЕЧ»!

Афиши напечатали и развесили по всему городу за одну ночь, первые полосы местных газет украсили фотографии — иконографии, как их здесь называли — снукерных шаров и пришельцев из другого мира. «Таймс» напечатал огромный портрет Ветинари и Хирна на фоне здания «Диска», а под ним — статью, полную многозначительных рассуждений за авторством главного редактора. На восьмой странице было интервью с игроками на целый разворот, на странице новостей культуры — впечатления одного из пришельцев о последней постановке в Опере. 

Газетчики устроили настоящую охоту на участников турнира, перехватывая их в самых неожиданных местах и расспрашивая обо всем подряд. Сборная Анк-Морпорка предпочитала не выходить никуда без сопровождения Детрита, а пришельцы попросились переночевать в свободных камерах Псевдополис-Ярда. 

Барри Хирн пребывал в личном раю: у него было два дня, за которые он должен был организовать турнир по снукеру с нуля и заставить весь город захотеть его увидеть, и он справился. 

Анк-Морпорк уже кипел от любопытства, о снукере заговорили на улице, а билеты на турнир в «Диске» разлетелись моментально, включая даже стоячие места. Вдобавок, он познакомился с Ветинари поближе и восхитился тем, насколько легко и аккуратно патриций управлялся с огромным городом, заполненным существами всех цветов, размеров и мировоззрений. Ветинари ухаживал за Анк-Морпорком как заботливый садовник: где-то прополоть, что-то удобрить, а что-то отщипнуть – и вот перед вами творение мастера, выглядящее так, словно всегда росло здесь само по себе. По возвращении, — поставил Барри себе мысленную пометку, — нужно будет еще разок перечитать Маккиавелли. 

Не слишком радовался только Эйриан Уильямс, глядя в зеркало. Отражение в белой рубашке и жилете вместо привычного костюма судьи казалось неправильным и чужим. А все потому, что их команде тоже был нужен восьмой игрок. Местные волшебники заявили, что все должно быть точно, иначе они рискуют не просто застрять на Плоском Мире навсегда, но и распороть саму Реальность по швам, а она и без того, по словам Чудакулли, уже лопалась. 

Барри предложил Арккацлеру поискать еще одну дырку в пространстве-времени, раз уж их столько имеется, и вытащить еще кого-нибудь из Шеффилда. Или даже пару, про запас…Волшебники почти согласились — еще бы, это же Хирн! — но закончить дело не успели. Хирн погрустил пару секунд, а потом просиял и ткнул пальцем в грудь Эйриана Уильямса. 

«Эйриан, ты ведь тоже играл?»

Ну да, когда-то сержант Уильямс любил заглянуть в местный снукерный клуб с приятелями, чтобы хорошо провести время. Правда, ему намного больше нравилось судить, но серию под сорок очков он в те годы набирал довольно уверенно. 

«Барри, это было тридцать лет назад!»

«Это как с велосипедом, не разучишься!» 

Дэвис и Хендри подхватили рефери под руки и потащили в тренировочную, где вдвоем измывались над ним часа четыре, называя это всё спаррингом, а по мнению Эйриана — отыгрываясь за все предыдущие объявленные им фолы-и-миссы на турнирах. Впрочем, своего они добились: Эйриан вспомнил не только с какого конца браться за кий, но и забил целых шесть шаров подряд (с четвертым ему откровенно повезло, выход был никакущий), а два великих чемпиона решили, что он сможет выйти к столу и выступить с честью. Оставалось только надеяться, что ему попадется сильный соперник, и его партия закончится быстро и без мучений, после чего он опять наденет белые перчатки и займет своё настоящее место. 

Зал «Диска» постепенно заполнялся, но занавес пока не поднимали. Это тоже было идеей Хирна: оставить театральный занавес отделять снукер от зрителей, чтобы в нужный момент его торжественно поднять и представить публике новое зрелище. 

Обе команды заняли свои места за кулисами с двух сторон сцены в ожидании фанфар. Оркестр Оперы, нанятый специально для этого вечера, вывел мощью духовых и ударных, пением десятка скрипок и нежным перебором струн арфы ноты снукерного гимна. 

_Снукер сумасшедший, это все про нас,_  
_Про него, меня, и их!_  
_Что мы можем натворить,_  
_Мы покажем вам сейчас,_  
_Если куча есть шаров_  
_И бильярдный кий!_

Обе команды торжественно вышли на сцену. Публика в зале бешено зааплодировала и заулюлюкала. 

Ветинари встал. Тишина упала, подобно топору. Ему не потребовалось говорить «пожалуйста, тише!» или звенеть в колокольчик. Всё, что нужно было патрицию для того, чтобы привлечь к себе внимание – это появиться. 

— Нет, ну как он это делает? – вполголоса спросил Эйриан, стоявший рядом с Ваймсом. Командор в ответ лишь вздохнул.

— Дорогие граждане Анк-Морпорка! — провозгласил Ветинари. — Я рад приветствовать в нашем городе гостей из далёкой Англии, — тут патриций прервался ненадолго, пока Стукпостук что-то ему шептал, — а также Шотландии, Ирландии и, разумеется, Уэльса.

Разумеется-валлиец Марк Уильямс приосанился.

— Они любезно согласились стать соперниками сборной Анк-Морпорка на первом Чемпионате Диска по снукеру. Сегодня, дамы и господа, нам всем предстоит увидеть снукер таким, каким вы его еще никогда не видели! Я представляю вам моего коллегу, мистера Барри Хирна.

Публика вновь разразилась аплодисментами. Хирн, сидевший в ложе с Ветинари, встал и с достоинством помахал всем рукой. Галстук на его груди переливался всеми оттенками павлиньего хвоста.

— Мы прибыли из страны, где снукер когда-то был игрой пабов, чьи завсегдатаи одной рукой держали пинту пива, а второй были готовы в любой момент засветить противнику в глаз, — публика понимающе хихикнула. Хирн продолжал: — Но истинная суть и сила снукера в другом. Это испытание крепости ваших шаров! — одобрительные возгласы. — Каждый из вас, кто брал в руки кий, помнит, как мир сужается до одного шара, и как ваш удар придает ему движение… Дамы и господа! Я покажу вам новый снукер, созданный в Век Летучей Мыши, снукер силы, мысли и искусства! 

Финал его речи заглушили аплодисменты. 

— Вот старый черт, он опять это сделал, — пробормотал Стив Дэвис. 

— Наш-то как хорош, — восхищённо вторил ему Ронни.

После представления команд и жеребьевки (по решению Ветинари, каждому снукеристу должен был достаться противник из Анк-Морпорка) все отошли за кулисы, оставив на сцене лишь двоих. И у каждого был только один шанс. 

«До финалов играем по одному фрейму, — пояснял Хирн. — Это, конечно, допускает большую долю везения, но публике понравится. Тем более, что любой из вас в более длинном матче сделает отбивную из любого местного игрока, что недипломатично, мы, всё-таки, в гостях. Кое-кто из местных ребят умеет играть, так что, уравниваем шансы. Финал — до двух побед, нужно же его выделить».

Сержант Колон страдал. Он был сержантом, а это значит, что выбор за него всегда делал кто-нибудь другой. А здесь на столе было целых пятнадцать красных шаров. В какой из них прикажете попадать? Колон страдал, вместе с ним страдала публика. Наиболее сердобольные пытались давать подсказки. Игорь, судивший матч первой пары, начал осматриваться по сторонам в поисках громоотвода. Соперник Колона сосредоточенно изучал серебряную ложку. 

Наконец, сержант решился выполнить начальный удар, который, кстати, заслуживал благодарности: биток остался в довольно удобной позиции. О'Салливан, едва не затоптав Колона по пути к столу, забил все шары за один подход, порхая у стола бабочкой, залезая на него ласточкой, перекладывая кий из правой руки в левую и почти флиртуя с публикой. Зрители проводили его воплями не хуже, чем на футболе. Уходящий с игроками за кулисы Игорь не отводил влюблённых глаз от рук пятикратного чемпиона мира.

Кен Догерти и Вилликинс одарили друг друга внимательными взглядами. 

— Прошу прощения, мистер Вилликинс, это у вас в рукаве нож? — вежливо поинтересовался Догерти. 

— Боюсь, что да, — так же вежливо ответил Вилликинс. — У вас наметанный глаз, сэр. 

— У меня имеется некоторый опыт. 

— Наверное, мне лучше его убрать, сэр?

— Только если сочтете нужным…

Вилликинс играл расчетливо, жестко и точно. Он был хорош, признал Кен ближе к концу их матча. 

— Я бы охотно сыграл с вами еще несколько партий, — сказал Вилликинс по окончании. 

— С большим удовольствием, мистер Вилликинс. За кулисами есть еще один стол. 

Питер Эбдон обдумывал удар уже четвертую минуту. Констебль Посети вслух молился в кресле. Из зрительного зала доносилось отчетливое похрапывание. 

— Скажите, Барри, это ведь считается нормальным? — заинтересованно спросил Ветинари. 

— Поскольку это Питер — да. 

— Хм. О, я должен вас огорчить: вы проиграли мне в «Бац!» Желаете еще одну партию?

— Разумеется. Думаю, мы доиграем её до следующего удара.

Закончив молитву, Посети решил воспользоваться спонтанным перерывом, взял в руки припасенную заранее кипу свежеотпечатанных памфлетов во славу Ома и решительно направился к первому ряду кресел. Никогда не поздно поговорить с ближним о милости Ома. К счастью, Эбдон промахнулся раньше, чем Посети дошел до зрителей, так что, констеблю пришлось возвращаться к столу и искать выход из снукера. 

После матча они вместе ушли за кулисы, обсуждая философские вопросы. 

Шнобби Шноббс, против всех ожиданий, поначалу вполне неплохо держался против Хиггинса. Увы, его погубил излишне творческий подход к тактической стороне игры. Сержанту Ангве пришлось потратить некоторое время, растолковывая огорчённому техническим поражением капралу, что в этой игре правило «нет розового шара – нет и снукера на нём» не работает.

Эйриан Уильямс проиграл свой первый матч командору Ваймсу и решил, что ему повезло: Ваймс играть умел, вгрызаясь в каждый свой удар и не отдавая ни единого очка. Это было достойное поражение, и судья со вздохом облегчения вытащил из кармана перчатки. 

Когда на сцену вышли второй Уильямс и Аркканцлер, ткань реальности в очередной раз затрещала. 

— Это что за чучела? — махнул рукой Уильямс без особого, впрочем, любопытства. 

— Мы называем их Ужасными Тварями из Нижних Измерений, — пояснил Чудакулли. Чтобы подчеркнуть свой спортивный подход, вместо мантии он оделся в кожаные штаны и футболку «Незримых Академиков», за что удостоился от противника одобрительно поднятого большого пальца.

_Чивк, чвик-вик, чвииик…._

— Они что, жрут? — возмутился Уильямс пару минут спустя, когда одна особо нахальная Тварь запустила три щупальца в расписной горшок, вытащила оттуда горсть чего-то рассыпчатого и забросила в пасть. — С попкорном явились?

— Дорогой коллега, они находятся в другой реальности! — напомнил Аркканцлер, ловко забивая кросс-дабл. Выхода к следующему шару не получалось, и он задвинул биток за желтый шар. Уильямс одарил позицию на столе хмурым взглядом, зашел с другой стороны и пригнулся, изучая возможную траекторию отыгрыша. 

_Чивк! Чивкииии…_ — раздалось за его спиной ехидное чириканье. 

Молча развернувшись, Уильямс протянул руку сквозь ткань реальности и вырвал пакет с потусторонним попкорном прямо из щупалец Твари. 

_Чивк! Чивк-чивк-чивк! Чивк-чивк! Шлип-швик ЧАВК!!_ — склочно захрипела ржавым тромбоном еще одна Тварь, похожая на перекормленную синицу. Снукерист в ответ показал Твари свой левый хук, и публика в зале зашлась от восторга. 

— Браво! Браво! БИС!!!

После перерыва в зал вернулось больше людей, чем пришло в начале. Многие несли свои табуреты и скамейки. 

«В этот удивительный вечер мы все присутствуем при рождении Нового Снукера! — лихорадочно строчил в своем блокноте Вильям де Словв, главный редактор «Таймс». — Еще два дня назад никто не поверил бы, что бильярд может стать Драмой на Сцене, но это случилось! 

Пришельцы продемонстрировали выдающуюся игру и бросили вызов Анк-Морпорку, но Аркканцлер Чудакулли, Командор Ваймс, Капитан Моркоу и Мистер Вилликинс приняли его с честью! Капитан Моркоу поразил в сражении пришельца Джона Хиггинса и пришельца Ронни О'Салливана, после чего оба побежденные им пришельца выразили восторг и удивление. В полуфинале он поразил Мистера Вилликинса. 

Командор Ваймс поразил пришельца Хендри но проиграл пришельцу Стиву Дэвису, после чего уже все пришельцы сказали «Ни хрена себе». 

Аркканцлер заявил, что вводит в Незримом Университете обязательные занятия Снукером, чтобы его команда сыграла с командой Стражи или любыми пришельцами. 

Сейчас мы увидим финальный матч: Капитан Моркоу против пришельца Стива Дэвиса». 

…Никто не ожидал, что так получится. Снукеристы, посвятившие всю жизнь тренировкам и турнирам, игроки-любители из местных — результат предсказуем с погрешностью до одной миллионной. Однако, не только на Плоском Мире единственный шанс из миллиона часто становится самым верным. Турнир не стал показательным выступлением и мастер-классом игроков из Шеффилда — их противники оказались сильны, талантливы и готовы были сражаться. 

Капитан Моркоу выиграл первый фрейм финала двумя сериями, позволив Стиву Дэвису только дважды подойти к столу. Но во втором Дэвис, оценив умения своего молодого противника, ушел в тактическую игру, запутывая Моркоу в сложных отыгрышах и снукерах. Ветеран снукера и молодой капитан Стражи разошлись в свои кресла перед решающим фреймом. 

Моркоу подошел к столу, чтобы сделать первый удар. Правильное усилие, аккуратное касание, и биток, тихо щелкнув по пирамиде красных, послушно вернулся назад. Игроки обменялись несколькими отыгрышами, причем последний капитан провел по такой хитрой траектории, что Стив Дэвис легко постучал концом кия по бортику в знак признания мастерства. На миг на открытом лице Моркоу промелькнуло непонимание, но сразу же сменилось улыбкой — парень схватывал все буквально на лету. «Он бы далеко пошел у нас, — подумал Стив. — Наверняка, был бы уже чемпионом мира. Играет как дышит, почти как юные Хендри и О'Салливан». 

Точное попадание в лузу. Выход под следующий шар почти идеален. Снова хороший удар… Капитан Стражи набрал пятьдесят очков и допустил всего одну ошибку. Но она давала шанс.

Прежде, чем бить, Стив провел кончиками пальцев по борту стола, убрал с сукна незамеченную чистильщиками соринку. В ответ его пальцы будто слегка ударило током, и откуда-то издалека донесся не то шелест ветра, не то неясный шепот. Но и Моркоу, кажется, это почувствовал, а потом услышали и прочие участники турнира, и зрители в зале замерли, боясь пошевелиться.

Локоть плавно пошел вперед, кий с нежностью коснулся битка, посылая его в путь. Красный шар упал в лузу, а биток с изяществом танцовщицы откатился назад, чтобы замереть точно рядом с черным шаром. Стив прицелился и забил его. Потом — следующий красный, и снова черный… 

— Не могу на это смотреть, — пробормотал Хирн, сжав кулаки так, что пальцы побелели, и закрыл глаза. 

Рядом с ним Ветинари подался вперед и замер, зачарованно глядя на сцену. 

Дэвис сравнял счет, на столе остался последний шар. Черный, такой же, с которого все началось, такой же, как был когда-то в его карьере. Тогда он не забил. А сейчас? Он страстно хочет победить, но не только из-за кубка, даже волшебного, который сможет вернуть их домой, в конце концов, он очень любит кубки, а особенно этот, стоящий на подставке, пусть это и не совсем их кубок... Стив посмотрел на своих товарищей снукеристов, помахал рукой Барри Хирну в ложе, и широко улыбнулся, склоняясь к столу. 

Публика задержала дыхание и даже Твари из Нижних Измерений притихли, когда кий в руке Стива Дэвиса начал движение, а потом его продолжил биток, и наконец, белый шар встретился с черным, отправляя его в нижнюю левую лузу. 

Шмяк. 

Дэвис выпрямился, легко, как юноша, и вскинул руку в победном жесте.

В ответ ему засветился засиял расплавленным серебром Кубок, ослепляя всех, кроме Стива, и сухощавая фигура снукериста изменилась. 

Высокий молодой человек с бледной кожей и ярко-рыжими волосами сделал шаг в сторону. Мужчина средних лет с нитками седины в волосах улыбнулся. Пожилой ветеран с горящими глазами поклонился — товарищам, зрителям, Игре. 

На миг воцарилась тишина, которую нарушили громкие хлопки. Моркоу аплодировал своему сопернику, и через два хлопка к нему присоединились все. Отбивали ладони изо всех сил музыканты и рабочие сцены, вставали со своих мест и присоединялись к овации зрители, от первого ряда и до галерок. Аплодировали главы Гильдий в ложах и Ветинари с Хирном, надрывались, восторженно свистя, мальчишки. Даже Ужасные Твари из Нижних Измерений внесли свою лепту рычанием, щелканьем и чириканьем. 

Овация наполняла «Диск», расширялась и набиралась мощи, пока, наконец, не прогремел

_БАМС_

* * *

— Аааапчхиии!!!

— У кого-то аллергия?

— Почему здесь так темно?

— А где публика? Только что было полно народу, они так аплодировали…

— Аплодировали-аплодировали, кончили аплодировать…

— Марк!!! 

— Да свет включите! 

Семеро игроков, один судья и один руководитель снукером сидели на полу в зале Крусибла среди пустых кресел. 

— Что со столом? — вспомнил Питер и метнулся проверить. Увы, стол по-прежнему был покорежен. 

— Сейчас велю его заменить, — сказал Хирн, вытаскивая из кармана смартфон. — О, сеть появилась! 

Путешественники по мирам вставали на ноги, отряхивались и недоверчиво переглядывались. Неужели все так просто, только что они стояли на сцене «Диска», а через секунду — уже в Крусибле? 

— А сколько времени? — задал внезапный вопрос Кен. — Мы чемпионат мира хоть не пропустили? 

— Вроде нет, до начала еще несколько часов.

— Тогда хорош болтать! — рявкнул Хирн. — Принимайтесь за дело! Вы — быстро в комментаторскую, вы — привести себя в порядок, у вас через полчаса встреча со спонсорами, будете улыбаться и поддакивать. Эйриан… спасибо, что прикрыл. — Барри плюхнулся в кресло, поморщился и вытащил из-под задницы какой-то прямоугольный предмет. — Кто-то книжку забыл. Нужно передать охране. 

— Хорошая книжка? — спросил О'Салливан. 

— Не знаю, не читал. Терри Пратчетт… «Ночная Стража».

В Крусибле повисла зловещая тишина. 

— Пошли, — решился все же нарушить её Хиггинс. — Чемпионат мира ждать не будет. 

И начался снукер.

* * *

За окном кабинета патриция шумел дождь. Ветинари задумчиво смотрел на площадь перед дворцом, где ветер гонял сорванные со стен афиши. За его спиной бесшумный Стукпостук аккуратно складывал документы.

— Доход от турнира превысил годовой баланс Гильдии Счетоводов. Плюс доход от продажи марок и выпуск памятной монеты. Всего лишь одна игра, а какой эффект, Стукпостук, — произнёс патриций, по-прежнему глядя в окно. — Барри действительно в этом хорош .

— Да, милорд.

— Полагаю, появление Гильдии Игроков в Снукер является лишь вопросом времени.

— Да, милорд. На какое время назначить встречу представителей Гильдии с вами?

— Не будем торопиться, Стукпостук. Тем не менее, я буду рад видеть у себя директора «Диска» для обсуждения ежегодного перерыва в две недели для проведения чемпионата и, пожалуй, господина Липвига для согласования размеров призового фонда.

Подхваченный ветром обрывок газеты взлетел и развернулся, перед глазами Ветинари промелькнули строчки передовицы «Таймс»:

ИГРА БОГОВ  
ДОСТУПНА ВСЕМ  
ОБЪЕДИНЯЕТ МИРЫ  
ВНАЧАЛЕ БЫЛ ШАР!

— И в самом деле, объединяет, — пробормотал патриций. – Ни пуха вам, ни пера, господа, — тихо сказал он, кивнув сине-зелёной звезде в далёком небе.

Звезда мигнула лорду Ветинари в ответ, а затем исчезла. 

А'Туин лениво шевельнул ластой и слегка изменил курс. Мир повернулся навстречу новому дню.

* * *

_— Чивк-чииивк, чииивк, чивк-чивк-чивк…_

_— Чивк! Чивк-чивк, чвик!_

Фиолетовое щупальце в золотистую крапинку обвило кий. Ужасная Тварь из Нижних Измерений задрала три из семи лап на борт стола и прицелилась.

Шар стукнулся о борт и отскочил. 

_— Чивк-чивк-чивкк!_

Тварь в ярости грюкнула кием по полу, от удара побежали волны. 

_— ЧРРРИВК!!!_ — вмешалась ещё одна Тварь, воздев многочисленные щупальца, на каждом из которых красовалась перчатка, и сурово затрясла рогатой башкой. — _ЧИВК! ЧАВК!_

Первая Тварь с унылым видом пошлепала в угол, уселась в устроенное там гнездо и сплела щупальца перед собой. Новая Тварь, ярко-зеленая в белую полоску, уже неслась к столу на восьми паучьих ногах, сжимая в двух передних клешнях кий.


End file.
